1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothpaste dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new toothpaste dispensing apparatus for dispensing toothpaste from a tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toothpaste dispensers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,714 describes a device for dispensing toothpaste from a tube and onto a toothbrush. Another type of toothpaste dispenser is U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,610 having a motorized device for receiving a tube of toothpaste and dispensing toothpaste from the tube. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,813 has a toothpaste dispenser that is motorized and dispenses toothpaste from a tube of toothpaste.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features position the toothbrush under the tube of toothpaste to dispense the toothpaste onto the toothbrush. 